Government regulations and consumer desires demand that vehicles continuously improve on fuel economy and emissions. At the same time, vehicle affordability is a concern, in light of the numerous automotive requirements and increasing costs. Accordingly, there is a need for more fuel efficient and low-emission engines that are also without added complexity and cost.
Electrically powered and hybrid (conventionally fossil fuel power in combination with electrical power) vehicles are a viable solution for reducing emissions and improving fuel economy. Such vehicles are becoming increasingly attractive alternatives to fossil fuel powered cars. Electric and hybrid vehicles require high voltage applications having relatively large capacity battery systems with relatively large amounts of power compared to a 12 Volt (V) automobile storage battery. In addition, because of the high voltage requirements, significant safety concerns are raised.
The introduction of 48 Volt Ecodrive power supply systems provide a mild hybrid solution that is less costly and poses less of a safety risk, yet still provides for an improvement in gas mileage and a reduction in emissions. These systems can provide electronic start-stop features, as well as other advantages. Typically, a 48 volt system includes a 48 Volt power supply and a leadframe or mainframe that has a connector portion for connecting the leadframe to an electric motor/generator. The leadframe and the connector portion are each built specifically to fit the specifications of a particular vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a 48 Volt leadframe that is connectable within multiple vehicles without significant re-tooling.